This proposal is for support of the increased participation of the Yale Section of Medical Oncology in the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG) in two major areas. The first is the expansion of clinical cancer activities at Yale to promote further effective collaboration and participation in Group studies, and continue contributions to their design in the future. The second is the development of a Clinical Pharmacology Resource Center to provide effective biochemical pharmacologies support for ECOG studies, and to study in animal models the interactions of various antineoplastic agents to provide a rational background for the design of clinical protocols for use by the Group. The Resource Center would be available to all members of the Group. Many ECOG protocols would then include provisions for the measurement of the distribution of various agents in blood and urine, the metabolism of these agents, and, where appropriate, measurements of drug uptake by tumor cells, and effects on cellular biochemical processes. Modification of drug schedules and doses might then be made during the course of a clinical study based not only on human and animal toxicity data, but also on human and and animal pharmacologic data. The Resource Center would continue to support the evaluation Phase I compounds at Yale for the Group.